1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and, more specifically, to a devise for containing leakage from a syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Syringes are commonly used by health care professionals for delivering pharmaceutical substances and receiving bodily fluids. Some syringes are used to deliver substances that can be harmful is one is exposed to them outside the context of their intended medical use. For example, radio-pharmaceutical liquids can be harmful to those administering the liquids if they fail to handle the liquids properly.
Syringes that contain radio-pharmaceutical liquids are often placed in reusable pigs, which are devices made from shielding material that prevent radiation from the liquids from entering the surrounding areas during handling. Once a syringe is used, it is often placed back into the pig. Such a syringe may contain harmful fluids, which may leak into to pig. Since the pig is reusable, the leakage of harmful fluids into the pig requires extra cleaning of a hazardous substance. Also, since the syringe could contain microbes, such leakage could lead to the propagation of harmful microbes.
Therefore, there is a need for a syringe cover that prevents leakage of harmful liquids.